pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
UISR
The UISR was a state historic communist of 1922-1972. History In 1920 the Kingdom of Italy the Italian Socialist Party and the Italian Communist Party joined in a large party of the left with the name of Progress Revolutionary Front, in 1922 with a coup became the ruling party and founded the de facto 'UISR. WW2 During World War II the UISR remained neutral until in 1944 invaded Vichy France by winning the Provence, the Peace of Paris the UISR you hold the Provence but Corsica remained French. Cold war Relations with the USSR Relations between UISR and the USSR have always been friendly, in the May 14, 1955 Palmiro Togliati I sign the Warsaw Pact that sanctioned an alliance between UISR and USSR and other Communist states of Eastern Europe. However if the Italian Communist Party supported the USSR, the other parties of the Left (especially the Social Democrats and the Left nationalists) saw relations with the USSR as a threat to the UISR, because the USSR could make the UISR a puppet state , in 1958 he founded the Coalition of Anti-Soviet left formed by the left parties who were against the USSR. The economic boom of 1960-1970 The Italian Industry experienced an economic boom with the cooperation with the Soviet industries, Fiat and CIIC (Confederation of Italian Industries and Companies) in particular saw an increase of propy economy. The collapse January 8, 1970 in Milan of anti Protestants took to the Dumo square to protest against the regime, the crowd became imensa is the police tamper with making as fire on the crowd, from Milan protests spread throughout the UISR, the USSR send the 'red army against the protests. The coup d'etat of April 25 On 25 April 1972 the army led by the IACP (Party of Italian Anti-Communism), from the Christian Democrats and Ezio I of Savoy, made a Coup d'Etat in Bologna anti destroying the headquarters of ICP arresting all its members, on the day after distruti were all communist monuments and Luigi Longo and Antonio Evandari announced the collapse of UISR, while born of anti-party coalition proclaims Free Italy. Policy Internal politics Governament and political parties The UISR was like the USSR, as the government had leggitimi only the parties of the left, there was only one parliament as the Supreme People's Assembly, in spite of the centrist parties were not leggitimi, esitevanno of "associations" that could be considered political parties, the most famous being the Democratic party named the Christian Democrats who had considerable political influence, not being considered a party even if it was to do. The largest party that was in government (which is always the government) is the Italian Communist Party, followed by the Italian Socialist Party and the Social Democratic Party is all Italian two who aspired to a democratic socialism. Human right The nell'UISR human rights were not always respected, in dell'UISR history there were many moments of human rights violations, in particular the Great Purge, or persecution in 1957 in which the opponents of the government attacked venerro, in addition to their worship also attacked the peasants, the Social Democrats, General, where workers were crime committed kidnappings, executions without trial, torture and sanctions towards gl'indesideratti. The UN sanctions sending the all'UISR when you discover the great purge, but only in 1980 when Italy was the Empire Italian famigle the victims were compensated. Foreign policy The UISR has always been in favor of the USSR entering the Warsaw Pact, however, because of this policy, several times the UISR could trigger World War III because of various cases which are: * Crisis of 1956- the River UISR inavse the city of Rijeka in Yugoslavia, the thing that could make unleash the Third World War is that Yugoslavia can being a communist, began friendly relations with the US that could be made in favor of Yugoslavia but making as well the USSR would have to intervnire in favor of UISR because monthly test of the Warsaw Pact, many states of the world feared anew world war and it was decided to place an assembly UN under the name of La Plata Treaty (named the Argentine city where it was signed) that sanctioned the status quo ante bellum, the Italian troops withdrew from Rijeka and the city was Yugoslav. * nuclear test in 1964 and the Military Nuclear Program Italian- UISR the early sixties of the twentieth century beginning to develop nuclear weapons, the first of these the IC-01, a power equal to the Little Boy sganciatta bomb on Hiroshima, the 'weapon was tested in Siberia under concesione USSR, the test succeeded and UISR beginning to acquire nuclear weapons, initially this amount is not much, in the Finno UISR declare to own approximately between 25-30 nuclear weapons and that in its territory the Soviet Union had placed about more than 80 warheads, the uS reacted possizionando of nuclear weapons in France, there was a huge tension until 4 February 1967 when the UISR I sign the Nuclear Non-proliferation Treaty by announcing the reduction of its publications to 20 warheads, the closure of all nuclear power plants on the Italian territory and the withdrawal of all Soviet arms in Italy, the US, in turn, signed in Turin a treaty on the withdrawal of nuclear weapons in France previously placed. Category:Europe Category:Italy Category:France